¿Una Vida Sin Ti?
by Cervezo
Summary: Me gustaría que la ficción más incierta fuera un sueño, pero es real. Tan real como una vida imparcial perteneciente a mí, pues con tu partida te llevas mis ganas de vivir. Así que te pregunto. Es posible vivir, ¿Una Vida Sin Ti?
1. ¿Lánguida Esperanza?

**¿Lánguida esperanza?**

* * *

—¡Estarás bien Perla, te lo aseguro! No temas y deja que te intervengan —aseguró Blu a Perla, quien se encontraba inquieta por el dolor de su ala y a la vez por el temor a Tulio y su desconfianza a todos los humanos.

—¡No! Yo sé que me quieren hacer daño, todos los humanos son malos! —comentó con disgusto Perla, pues Tulio quería tomarla con sus manos.

—Anda Perla. Sé que estarás bien. Tulio es nuestro protector y nada te sucederá —dijo Blu más desesperado por la actitud de Perla.

—¡No Blu! ¡No te vayas! Quédate conmigo, no confío en ellos —suplicó tiernamente Perla a Blu, pues él estaba a punto de salir de la sala de espera al exterior.

—Vamos Perla. Debo de intervenirte cuanto antes. Tu ala sólo puede empeorar —sugirió Tulio, ya que era necesario que la cirugía comenzara.

—Tulio, yo iré contigo —dijo Blu decidido, pero Tulio únicamente escuchó un graznido, sonido que pudo interpretar.

—De acuerdo Blu. Sube a mi hombro, necesito que me ayudes con Perla, pues se encuentra muy inquieta.

Blu sonrió a Perla y subió al hombro de Tulio. A continuación Tulio tomó con sus dos manos a Perla con delicadeza y la llevó hasta una mesa de acero inoxidable, que contaba con un pequeño recipiente plástico cuadrado relleno de algodón a modo de cama.

Acto seguido, Tulio ubicó a Perla sobre la pequeña cama para aves mientras preparaba lo necesario para la cirugía. Blu aprovechó el momento y decidió echar un vistazo a la sala con detenimiento. Era blanca, de aspecto impoluto y un poco terrorífica. Del techo colgaban una lámpara extraña móvil y una estructura metálica. Anaqueles y estantes herméticos de color verde cubrían la parte de las paredes.

Cuando Blu y Perla iban a conversar, se escuchó un grito deseperante.

—¡Blu! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Linda con voz irritante y desagradable, al tiempo en que ingresaba violentamente a la sala.

—¡Linda! ¡No deberías de estar aquí! ¿Qué no ves que a Perla le desagradan los humanos? ¡Fuera! —dijo enérgico Tulio, quien se encontraba reuniendo herramientas quirúrgicas de los estantes ya mencionados en una bandeja metálica limpia. Era la primera vez que se mostraba enérgico ante Linda.

—¡Tu... tulio! E... es que... —titubeó Linda para alejarse estando cerca del llanto.

—¡Ay no! ¿Qué hice? —exclamó Tulio cubriendo su rostro frustrado con ambas manos. Por consiguiente, soltó la charola, que eventualmente cayó al piso generando un estruendo estrepitoso—. ¡En un momento junto eso!

Tulio salió rápidamente hacia la sala de espera detrás de Linda, de modo que dejó a la pareja de guacamayos solos en la sala de operaciones. Posteriormente, un silencio frío se apoderó de la sala, pues ambas aves veían con incógnita el tenebroso sitio hasta que alguien se animó a romper el hielo.

—¡Blu! Es nuestra oportunidad, huyamos juntos a la selva ahora que nos dejaron solos —propuso Perla a Blu, tocando la espalda de él con su ala buena.

—Debemos esperar a que te intervengan Perla, en la selva no conseguirás recuperarte —expuso con fiereza Blu.

—¡Yo sé que puedo! ¡Hagámoslo! —volvió a decir Perla, pero ahora dando un beso en el pico a Blu.

—¡No Perla! Lo hago por tu bien, debes de permanecer aquí si lo que quieres es volver a volar —Blu se estaba impacientando por la actitud persistente de Perla.

—¡No quiero Blu! ¡Detesto a los humanos! —dijo Perla ya mostrándose más enérgica.

—¡Ya me cansé de querer hacerte entender! ¡Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te alivies! —gritó molesto Blu. Pero...

Al ver la reacción de Perla supo que había cometido un grandísimo error. Ella primero abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego retrajo el ala con la que estaba tocando a Blu, después bajó la mirada triste y finalmente levantó nuevamente la mirada molesta y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—¡Ay! ¡Perla! No... no quise decir... —dijo Blu sabiendo que cometió un error, pero fue interrumpido por Perla. Lo vio a los ojos y se acercó derramando dos lágrimas, pero con una expresión de indiferencia que lo alertó.

—Ahhh. ¿Sabes algo Blu? Cuando te vi por primera vez y te examiné me pareciste muy atractivo. Fue hasta que te conocí más a fondo que vi que teníamos demasiadas diferencias y comencé a sentir desagrado por ti. Conforme seguimos interactuando encadenados me demostraste tu valor, tu valentía y tu inteligencia. Fue así que pude volverme a enamorar de ti, como lo hice cuando te conocí —abrió sus sentimientos Perla. Blu quiso hablar, pero ella usó una pluma de su ala buena para tapar el pico de él, evitando que dijera algo—. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que te amo y me gustaría salvar a mi especie junto a ti, no creo que podamos tener una vida juntos, pues somos de mundos distintos y eso no cambiará. Tú eres una mascota a la que le gusta ser mimada y controlada, y yo en cambio amo la libertad y soy indomable. No podríamos compaginar viviendo juntos.

—Pe... perla, yo... —quiso decir Blu, pero fue silenciado por un delicioso beso. Un beso tan especial como el primero que los dos compartieron al saltar del avión, aunque con una carga emocional mucho más incierta y enervante.

—Te amo Blu, pero no somos el uno para el otro —reveló Perla soltando varias lágrimas.

Finalizó sus palabras Perla y cuando Blu iba a liberar sus pensamientos en forma de palabras, Tulio ingresó violentamente a la sala de operaciones, generando una ráfaga de viento que disolvió aquél momento entre los dos.

—¡Blu! Perla estará bien, así que te pido que acompañes a Linda, pues se siente mal por lo que dije —comentó Tulio un poco devastado. Blu inmediatamente se sintió identificado con las palabras de Tulio, así que ligeramente cabizbajo, decidió hacer caso.

—¡Perla! ¡Te amo! —dijo Blu abrazando a Perla con cuidado para no lastimar su ala—. ¡No te preocupes, estarás bien y cuando salgas de esta cirugía, te prometo que cambiaré mi forma de ser por ti y viviremos juntos en la selva! —aseguró él besando con pasión y cariño a su amada hembra.

—¡Te lo prometo! —susurró Blu liberando una lágrima viéndola a los ojos desde el exterior, pues ya se encontraba en la sala de espera y una ventana daba vista hacia el interior de la sala de operaciones.

—¡Adiós Blu! ¡Te amo! —susurró igualmente Perla dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos color turquesa, pues sentía que no lo volvería a ver.

* * *

 **The End.**


	2. ¿Triste Fin, O Sólo Un Nuevo Comienzo?

**¿Triste Fin, O Sólo Un Nuevo Comienzo?**

* * *

Mientras ambos se observaban mutuamente a distancia, Blu, de pie en una pequeña marquesina que daba vista a la sala de operaciones, y Perla, postrada vientre abajo en una pequeña cama para aves, llegó a la sala de espera Linda. Un tanto triste por la actitud de Tulio, un poco preocupada por ver a Blu afectado, pero relativamente tranquila, pues tenía esperanza de que todo mejorara.

Jaló una silla cercana para sentarse junto a la ventanilla, se acercó a Blu, ubicó su mentón dobre su mano derecha, y con su mano izquierda acarició a Blu suavemente. Él ni siquiera se inmutó en dirigirle la mirada, ya que seguía enfocado en Perla.

—¡Ahhh! Estás preocupado por ella, ¿verdad Blu? —preguntó Linda, al ver lo que era obvio.

Blu no hizo caso alguno, dando respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de Linda. Él solamente esperaba, al igual que todos, que las cosas salieran bien.

A pesar de la preocupación de todos, las cosas difícilmente saldrían mal, pues la intervención quirúrgica no era riegosa, salvo por el uso de anestesia.

—Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo —comentó con seguridad Linda.

Blu volteó hacia ella, la vio a los ojos, asintió y sonrió. Recordó que las promesas de Linda, siempre se cumplían.

Todo se quedó en silencio. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el ambiente era frío y pesado. De repente, en intervalos no mayores a medio segundo, sutilmente se comenzaron a escuchar las emisiones sonoras del electrocardiógrafo, las palpitaciones del corazón de Perla estaban plasmadas en una pantalla.

Después de pocos minutos de tensión experimentados, que más bien parecían varias horas, y luego de un prolongado contacto visual entre la pareja de guacamayos enamorados, las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma.

Tulio apareció finalmente tras una puerta interna de la sala de operaciones. Contaba con una charola metálica que depositó en la mesa de operación, y sobre esta colocó varias herramientas quirúrgicas, listo para comenzar la operación.

—¡Te amo Blu! Ojalá y me equivoque, pero de aquí ya no saldré. ¡Te amo Blu! —pensó tristemente Perla, con varias lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¡No llores Perla! ¡Tú saldrás de esta y viviremos juntos en la selva! —pensó igualmente Blu, derramando un par de lágrimas—. ¡Te lo prometo mi amor! —gritó Blu llorando, pero sonriente.

—¿Qué pasa Blu? —preguntó exaltada Linda al escuchar graznar a Blu de repente.

—¡Te amo Blu! —susurró Perla débilmente, susurro que Blu fue capaz de escuchar, lo que lo hizo derramar aún más lágrimas.

Tulio tomó de un anaquel una pequeña ámpula de anestesia, y de su charola una jeringa con aguja diminuta.

Abrió el empaque de la jeringa, retiró la tapa de ésta, rompió la tapa de la ámpula, introdujo la aguja de la jeringa en la ámpula y sustrajo todo el contenido líquido en la jeringa.

Perla volteó a ver de reojo a Tulio acercarse con la jeringa, así que se estremeció. Blu por su parte, había calmado su llanto un poco, además de que las caricias que Linda le hacía en las plumas de su cabeza, le eran un tanto reconfortantes.

Tulio se acercó a Perla y tomó su pierna izquierda, en su posición de vientre abajo. Introdujo finalmente la aguja e inyectó todo el contenido que había en la jeringa.

Perla hizo una expresión de dolor que Blu notó, y cuando Tulio extrajo la aguja de su piel, ella poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida. Acto seguido, el doctor volvió a salir de la sala de operaciones por puerta por donde hace minutos había aparecido, dando tiempo al sedante de generar efecto.

Blu no perdía de vista a su amada. Su sufrimiento era evidente y su dolor interno devastador, pero confiaba en que las cosas salieran bien.

—En un momento regreso Blu. Voy por fruta para que comas —propuso Linda, así que en ese momento dejó a Blu solo, solo frente al lecho de su amada.

—Adiós Blu —dijo adormecida Perla. El rostro de Blu fue lo último que ella vio al cerrar los ojos, sedada bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

—¡Por favor! ¡Que se recupere! —comenzó a sollozar Blu al ver a la última guacamaya de Spix sedada por un incidente.

Instantáneamente, Blu comenzó a tener una ráfaga de imágenes mentales que azotaron sus pensamientos. Recordó todas las experiencias que compartieron en tres días, pocos para conocerse, pero suficientes para enamorarse.

Aún más destrozado, analizó las últimas palabras que Perla le dijo.

—¿Por qué mi amor? ¿A qué te referías con lo que me dijiste? —se preguntaba Blu, hasta que después de cuestionarse, comprendió todo.

—No. ¡No! ¡Noo! ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Blu gritó llorando desesperado, y en esas condiciones comenzó a golpear fuertemente la ventana—. ¡Perla! ¡Perlita! ¡PERLA!

En ese instante, y al escuchar el golpeteo, salió exaltado Tulio de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

—¡Blu! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Tulio desconcertado, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana—. No debes de hacer... —pero un sonido lo interrumpió, mientras Blu lloraba desconsolado.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —exclamó excesivamente angustiado Tulio, y se dirigió hacia el cardiógrafo—. ¡Marca bien la lectura, estúpido aparato! —y golpeando la pantalla, vio que la lectura no cambiaba.

—¡Mario! ¡Mario! —gritó desesperado Tulio.

—¿Qué pasa Tulio? —salió de la puerta interna el doctor en formación de nombre Mario, muy desconcertado.

—¡Trae inmediatamente el desfibrilador! —ordenó severamente y desesperado Tulio, al tiempo en que corría hacia Perla y la ubicaba vientre arriba.

Blu desde el exterior veía devastado la escena, golpeando frustrado el cristal. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, una tras otra.

Apareció el doctor con un pequeño desfibrilador para aves y lo depositó en la mesa de operaciones.

Tulio conectó el desfibrilador y procedió a cargarlo—. Uno, dos, ¡tres! —y lo pegó al pecho de Perla, que se movió por acción de la descarga—. ¡Otra vez! Uno, dos, ¡tres! —pero nuevamente sólo consiguió una pequeña contracción corporal.

—¡Una vez más! Uno, dos, ¡tres! —y pegó ambas terminales del desfibrilador al pecho de Perla. Por un momento, ¡el cardiograma volvió a tener un pico de pulso!

Blu, Tulio y Mario abrieron de golpe los ojos, en ese instante sintieron su alma regresar al cuerpo.

¡Uno... dos... y tres picos de pulso en el cardiograma!

Blu se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió con esperanza, ¡su amada estaba viva!

—¡Pe... perla! —titubeó entre sollozo Blu impasible.

Pero la felicidad fue momentánea. Después de cinco segundos de picos de pulso continuos, el cardiógrafo nuevamente emitió un sonido continuo, y el cardiograma mostraba una línea inalterada.

—¡No me hagas esto! —dijo Blu a punto del llanto nuevamente al ver y escuchar la señal.

—¡Noooo! ¿¡Por qué!? —gritó Tulio cayendo de golpe sobre sus rodillas al suelo y tapando su rostro con sus manos. Se escuchó que comenzó a sollozar levemente.

—Vamos Tulio. Levántate —dijo Mario a su colega, que también era su amigo.

—¡Pe... pe... perla! —irrumpió en llanto Blu desconsoladamente. Entre lágrimas pudo notar que en la parte superior de la ventana había una rendija de ventilación, así que ingresó volando velozmente hacia el lecho de su amada.

* * *

 **The End...**


End file.
